Saint-Jean-du-Sud
Saint-Jean-du-Sud (Kreyol: Sen Jan disid) is a commune in the Southern Department of Haiti, part of the Port-Salut Arrondissement. In 2015, it had 25,567 inhabitants. It is the southernmost commune of Haiti. , Haiti]] ]] , Haiti]] About The township of Saint-Jean-du-Sud, located at sea level, lies on the southernmost tip of the Tiburon Peninsula near its western end. Formerly, the city of Saint Jean du Sud was called "Trou de Port". It was founded in 1929 and raised to the rank of commune in the same year. Three divisions make up Saint-Jean-du-Sud: Debouchette, Tapion, and Trichet. A cluster of villages lies close by Saint-Jean-du-Sud such as Côteaux, La Ferme, Durant, Bel Air, and Petite Riviere. ]] History Saint-Jean-du-Sud was previously a district called Etrone de Porc until August 6, 1909 when Senator Vaudray Hilaire's proposal was amended by Minister Septimus Marius. By order of the President Antoine Simon of July 12th, 1910 the extent of the commune of Saint-Jean du Sud was thus delimited by the report of the Secretary of State of the interior in Jérémie. It was set to stretch out from the main road to the Laculte river, passing Carrefour Joute and Macon, and to end at the Roches Jabouin jetty. Geography Saint-Jean-du-Sud is located at 18.0751° N, 73.8147° W. According to the IHSI, this Commune has a total land area of 69.29 square kilometers (26.75 square miles), of which 46.46 km² (67%) is rural, 22.53 km² (33%) is suburban, and 0.30 km² (>1%) is urban. It is bordered by the town of Torbeck on the north, and the city of Port-Salut on the west. The rest of the town is surrounded by Les Cayes Bay to the east and the Windward Passage to the southwest, both of which lead directly into the Caribbean Sea. The town, located at sea level, lies on the southernmost tip of the Tiburon Peninsula near its western end. It is essentially divided into a main portion and three rural sections. The main portion and the 1st and 3rd sections are coastal, while the 2nd section is considered interior. The town's land area consists of plains for the center and the third section, and mountains in the 1st and 2nd sections. Neighborhoods Demography The inhabitants of the town call themselves Saint Jeanais/se. Economy With regard to Economic and Financial Infrastructures, in the municipality of Saint Jean du Sud, there are only two marketing cooperatives. For commercial establishments, seven food stores, two large stores and building materials shops were inventoried. There is also a pharmacy in the town. The economy of agricultural households in Saint-Jean-du-Sud is based on the exploitation of food crops and fruit trees, livestock farming and sea fishing. However, the main sources of income are the marketing of certain fruits (walled mangoes, coconuts, cashews) and fruit processing. Farming is one of the primary income-generators of the small village of Saint-Jean-du-Sud, with bananas and pineapples producing the largest crop-yields. The farming community is close-knit, sharing resources among themselves to derive higher incomes. Another source of income for the village is fishing and the operation of fish hatcheries. The fishing sector remains an important activity of the town, almost extending the Bay of Les Cayes. The manufacture of bamboo baskets, brooms latanier (crafts) can diversify the commercial offer. Tourism The Port-Salut Region was classified by Forbes as the 8th tourist destination for small purses. The area is known for the beautiful Ozanana Beach as well as its delicious cashews. ]] Infrastructure Saint-Jean-du-Sud is connected to the road network via Route Communale 205-C, an arterial which leads to Route Nationale 2. Like nearly all small villages across Haiti, Saint-Jean-du-Sud has a poor road-transit system. Roads are unpaved, nearly impassable except with four-wheel drives and rutted, with potholes adding to the deterioration of them. No road-construction projects have been planned so far, and the villagers struggle to get around the area. Education The Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports is not represented in the municipality of Saint Jean du Sud. Five kindergarten, two dozen primary schools (preschool included), five secondary schools, and three literacy centers were identified in the commune. There is no technical and vocational school, no university, no higher school. Health ]] The Ministry of Public Health and Population is not represented in the commune of Saint Jean du Sud. She has a health center and a dispensary. The medical staff is composed of two nurses, four auxiliaries and eighteen certified matrons. Utilities Concerning the water resources, the commune has four rivers and seven sources of which three are collected and distributed. In addition, there is a lagoon, plenty of wells (29 single and 10 artesian), and public fountains. The town of Saint Jean du Sud is not electrified. Culture Religion Saint-Jean-du-Sud is, not surprisingly, a Christian community, and the Roman Catholic Church plays a prominent role in administering to the spiritual needs of its parishioners. A small colony of Vodun practitioners co-exists comfortably alongside the Christian populace, having adopted some of that religion's rites of worship. Vodun had been a controversial practice for many decades in Haiti, but after a lot of legal wrangling about the Haiti Constitution's view on it, was found to be an acceptable form of faith. Vodun became officially recognized in 2003. In addition to the Catholic church, an Episcopal church, five Baptist churches, Adventist churches, and six other churches were inventoried. Pentecost and Wesleyan. Communication No phone at the time of the survey. The years prior to the survey, the local telecom office was out of service. The postal service exists throughout the town, the distribution of mail is done on foot or by bicycle. There is no radio station, no television station, no newspaper / magazine in the commune. Leisure As for Leisure, a theater, nine football (soccer) fields (open spaces for sports), eight gaguères and a public square were listed in the commune of Saint Jean du Sud. The parish hall located in the city of Saint Jean du Sud sometimes serves as a movie theater. The town has no library or museum. sjds308-5.jpg|Agriculture: Beekeeping is an alternative activity for fishermen in St -Jean du Sud. sjds308-8.jpg|High School sjds3088.png References and Links Long term relief in Haiti - https://www.tzuchi.us/blog/long-term-relief-in-haiti/ Michael Vedrine Category:Port-Salut Arrondissement Category:Sud, Haiti Category:Communes with 2 neighbors Category:Agriculture production Category:Assorted fruit production Category:Mango production Category:Coconut production Category:Cashew production Category:Livestock production Category:Fishing production Category:Banana production Category:Pineapple production Category:Craft production Category:Route Departmentale 25 Category:Route Communale 205-C